harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
5. Kapitel: Der Dementor
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 5. Kapitel: Der Dementor (im Original: The Dementor) Wie Harry es erwartet hat, bewacht ihn Arthur Weasley am nächsten Tag, sorgt dafür, dass er sicher in einem der Dienstwagen des Zaubereiministeriums zum Bahnhof gebracht wird und begleitet ihn dort persönlich auf das Gleis neundreiviertel. Kurz vor der Abfahrt des Hogwarts-Express will er Harry alles erklären und nimmt ihm das seltsame Versprechen ab, nie selbst nach Sirius Black zu suchen, egal was er über ihn höre ... Um Ron und Hermine dies alles erzählen zu können, sucht sich Harry mit ihnen ein Abteil, in dem sie ungestört sind. Außer ihnen sitzt nur ein tief schlafender Zauberer in einer Ecke des Abteils, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussieht. Aus der Aufschrift seines Koffers geht hervor, dass er Professor R. J. Lupin ist. Also wird er wohl die vakante Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Während der Fahrt belauert Krummbein die Ratte Krätze und Harrys anscheinend kaputtes Taschenspickoskop pfeift dauernd, sodass Harry es in einem Paar Socken ruhig stellt. Kurz vor Ende der Fahrt hält der Zug an und die Lichter gehen aus. Neville Longbottom und Ginny Weasley stolpern Hilfe suchend ins Abteil und es gibt ein Durcheinander, als sie im Dunkeln Sitzplätze suchen. Erstmals auf der Reise erwacht Lupin, beschwört tragbare Flämmchen herauf und will gerade nachsehen, was los ist, als eine große vermummte Gestalt in einem Kapuzenmantel die Tür öffnet. Das unheimliche Wesen atmet rasselnd ein und sofort wird es eiskalt. Harry hört Hilfeschreie und fällt in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, erfährt er, dass zwar auch alle anderen sich elend gefühlt haben, aber er als einziger ohnmächtig geworden ist. Außer ihm hat auch niemand die Hilferufe gehört. Lupin erklärt ihnen, dies sei einer der Dementoren gewesen, die Askaban bewachen. Er gibt allen Schokolade zur Erholung. Während er noch etwas beim Zugführer erledigt, berichtet Hermine, Lupin habe den Dementor mit einem Zauber vertrieben. Harry und Hermine werden noch vor Beginn der Auswahlzeremonie in das Büro von Professor McGonagall bestellt. Harry muss dort von Madam Pomfrey bestätigen lassen, dass es ihm wieder gut geht. Anschließend klärt Professor McGonagall noch kurz etwas unter vier Augen mit Hermine wegen ihres Stundenplans. Noch vor dem Festessen begrüßt Dumbledore die Schülerschaft mit der sehr ernsten Mitteilung, dass auf Anweisung des Zaubereiministeriums rings um das Schloss jetzt Dementoren Wache hielten. Alle sollten ihnen am besten nicht zu nahe kommen und bedenken, dass diese Geschöpfe weder durch Tarnumhänge getäuscht noch durch Ausreden umgestimmt werden könnten. Als er Lupin vorstellt, fällt den dreien auf, wie hasserfüllt Snape Lupin anschaut. Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung erfahren sie außerdem, dass Hagrid ab jetzt die Stelle des altershalber ausgeschiedenen Lehrers für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen wird. Am Rand erwähnt: Derwisch und Banges, Honigtopf, Heulende Hütte, Kobold, Professor Kesselbrand, Liebestrank Erwähnte magische Literatur: Historische Stätten der Zauberei 5. Kapitel im Film Die besondere Bewachung Harrys auf dem Weg zum Zug wird im Film nicht gezeigt. Das Versprechen, nicht nach Sirius Black zu suchen, hat Arthur Weasley Harry im Film bereits im Tropfenden Kessel abgenommen. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzen sich im Zug in ein fast leeres Abteil, in dem nur der neue Lehrer Lupin schläft. Nachdem Harry seinen Freunden von Black erzählt hat, stoppt der Zug plötzlich auf einer Brücke und schwarze Gestalten kommen in den Zug. Die Wirkung der Dementoren wird im Film dargestellt, indem der Dementor vom Gesicht des Opfers eine Art Nebel einsaugt. Lupin wacht auf, vertreibt den Dementor und Harry wird ohnmächtig. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, gibt Lupin ihm Schokolade. Im Schloss entfällt das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall. Die Schüler werden mit einem Lied des nur im Film vorkommenden Schulchores empfangen. Dieser Schulchor wird von einem kleinen Lehrer dirigiert. Wie sich herausstellt, ist das Prof. Flitwick, der durch ein neues Aussehen, jünger und braune Haare, nicht mehr der Buchvorlage entspricht. Danach hält Dumbledore seine Rede, die inhaltlich wie im Buch ist. Nach der Rede gibt es noch zusätzliche Szenen im Film: Die Fette Dame stellt ihre Sangeskünste unter Beweis, indem sie ein Glas so laut anschreit, dass es scheinbar zerspringt (in Wirklichkeit schlägt sie es gegen eine Mauer hinter sich). Erst danach erklärt sie sich bereit, die Gryffindors einzulassen. Im Schlafsaal essen Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus Süßigkeiten, die dazu führen, dass sie Geräusche von Tieren von sich geben, bzw. in Harrys Fall das Pfeifen einer Dampflok. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3F